Catalyst
by AimeLaire
Summary: NaruSaku - 'There's some good in every situation. The positive side to this particular case is love.'


Kso this NS ficlet has been sitting inside an old sketchbook – as this was inspired by three portraits I had done of team 7, shortly after I had converted to NaruSaku, – and as I was flipping through it, it fell out. Curious as to what it was, I read it – as I usually did when I felt like going through my old sketchbooks a.k.a. procrastinating – and voila~! Presto fanfic-o! **(This is much older than other fanfics I've posted, so it may not be as up to snuff with my others. For this, my sincerest apologies. BUT, if you have the patience, I will be writing more. I'll make it worth your while, trust me.)**

As you'll see, _if_ you choose to read it, this is set, regardless of _when_ that is, a couple years _after_ Sasuke returns to Konoha, – or is dragged by Naruto/Sakura, judging by the current manga chapers – and Sasuke is a little less unfeeling and a little more… feeling? now. Thus, they are a tad older in this fic; maybe around 23/4-ish. C:

Also, since I have the attention of a questionable amount of fans, I just wanted to "quickly" say that if you support NaruSaku, don't be so quick as to jump ship to SasuSaku just from one off-handed comment, that could be construed in different ways in the first place ('Love' does not have to always mean 'I'm _in_ love with you' for it can also mean 'I love you', friendship-wise). _Hell_, I know that for me, even if by some retardation Kishi-sensei decides to impose on us and SasuSaku _is_ canon, there is NO WAY I'm going back to that fandom. I strongly support NaruSaku because there was/is growth. NaruSaku is not some crack-ish pairing that developed over night. *cough*NaruHina*cough* It's something that took time to develop – from the very beginning of the manga, in fact. I think one could easily define their present – or at least future – relationship as love. So there's no way I'm jumping ship on this one. Kishi was so kind as to allow us to watch their friendship/relationship grow over the last 400+ chapters, instead of simply telling/showing us that they care for each other like what happens in many, various animes/mangas, thus there's no way I'm letting this pairing go so easily. **I LOVE NaruSaku.** There's nothing else to say.

Getting back to the issue at hand… my fanfic.

Enjoy… or don't?

But first, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the 'Naruto' series. Make it good Kishi, otherwise, watch your back. ;)

---

** Catalyst**

**Sasuke POV**

They were getting married. I was happy for them. I really was. Both of them were so euphoric, they seemed to radiate happiness.

Sakura's cheeks would flush a brilliant scarlet whenever Naruto's bright eyes caught her alluring ones. Their laughter began again as I caught pieces of the conversation. "Chalk brush-", "Kakashi-senpai-" and "Can't believe he fell for it!-" was what I intermittently heard from the two as they conversed together beside me in the booth, as we sat awaited our food at Shushuya.

They were so happy together and it seemed that my absence had brought some good: in their misery over losing me, they had found a new sense of appreciation for each other, which gradually grew to become love. They had found comfort and love when I had abandoned them. It was... unexpected, to say the least.

Naruto, somehow sensing the tenseness of the situation, pulled me closer with his arm around my shoulder, which I shrugged off, vexed (we were friends again, but I never said he could touch me), shaking me out of my reverie.

"That was _so_ funny! Wasn't it, Sasuke?" He asked me, unperturbed, his azure eyes turning up to me expectantly.

"Yeah, _hilarious_, Naruto." I answered back for his benefit, not quite sarcastically, to which he grinned his trademark oblivious grin.

As Naruto turned to see Shikamaru and Ino walk in as the bell on the door jangled, he rushed over to them with a quick 'Be right back!' to us.

As he ran off, to undoubtedly - though perhaps, unknowingly - irritate them, Sakura turned her gaze to me, her emerald eyes looking deep into my obsidian ones.

"It's funny, because when you first left…" She started, pausing to deliberate her wording, I assumed. She turned back to look at the now enthused Naruto who was talking animatedly to Shikamaru, who looked bored as usual, while Ino's face held mild annoyance.

'_Oh God, please don't make me feel any more guilty'_, I begged silently within my head, though my face, thankfully, didn't betray my discomfort.

"…I thought that life and it's meaning was gone… I would never love again…" She continued, her eyes far away in her memories. She sighed amusedly. "I was such a _child_,"

"But now, I'm kind of glad you did… leave, that is." She finished, her eyes flashing back to the present.

But the look on my face – as much I tried to hide the… hurt I felt from that statement – made her backpedal.

"Oh! Please don't get me wrong, Sasuke! We missed you every day. Every time we waited for Kakashi-senpai where we used to wait, every time we trained at our old training grounds and when Sai came to take your place on missions. He filled your role, but never filled the empty place that only you could.

"But because you left, we've grown so much, all three of us. We've become stronger. And you were the catalyst behind this."

"Really, though, none of that matters now. Naruto and I… are just so happy that you're back with us. We're not team 7 without_ you_, after all."

She lifted her small, peach-skinned hand to cover my larger, pale one, the warmth spreading quickly through my cold hand. She beamed up at me, happily.

Suddenly, Ino's voice made the both of us, jump, snapping us out of the moment.

"Sakurraaaaaaaa…" Ino's voice pleaded, whiningly. "Your fiancée is being annoying… _Make him leave us alone!_ This is supposed to be a date." Ino grumbled.

"Coming." Sakura replied back, a light-hearted smile now adorning her face.

"Anyways, Sasuke-kun," She started, turning back to me just for a second. "I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens, there will always be a place in my heart for you. I will _always _love you, Sasuke."

At that, she finalized the sentiment with a quick kiss to my cheek, her smooth lips pressing softly upon my cheek for a moment, to which I permitted a slight blush to show, caught off guard by the sudden, unexpected kiss.

"You were my first love after all." She winked, teasingly.

She hurried away from me, with a smile to rush over to Naruto, who looked like he was about to be beaten by Ino, judging from her expression.

I was happy for them; happy they found each other. Really, I was. They belonged together.

** OWARI**

**--- **

I don't know about you, but I like the idea of a warmer, happier Sasuke who occasionally shows _some_ emotion around his friends. I like the idea that maybe in the future, Sasuke will be a part of their extended family – a godfather to their child/ren, perhaps. ;) I think it would be ADORABLE. He would be so adorably inept, but at the same time, be great at it since he knows how it feels to be underappreciated. He'd be great. *fangasms* Gaaah, I LOVE him.

(WHAT ABOUT SAI, THOUGGGHH?! :O He's part of the new team 7 and needs more love, I say.)

**UPDATE:** Since I wrote and typed this quite a while ago, I have since come to the realization that I want to write more about their future together. I /defs/ won't give out any clues about the topic for the next legit, multi-chapter fanfiction I'll write, though. ;) The first chapter should be posted within the next few weeks, so look forward to it~! **END UPDATE**

What did you think? Like it? Hate it?

Give me some feedback, if you feel so inclined.

Leave some love/hate~! (Preferably love, please?)


End file.
